El Secreto de las Ruinas
by AkikoSamaN
Summary: Dos años despues de que Asali recobro su cuerpo Orphen, Magic y Cleo deciden quedarse en una cuidad a descansar unos dias de sus viajes. Pero en una expedicion por diversion, Cleo descubre unas ruinas abandonadas y a partir de ese momento, su vida como la
1. Chapter 1

Hola¿Cómo están todos? Bien, mi segundo fic de Orphen. Lo empecé a bocetar una tarde que estaba muy aburrida, y decidí "Bueno, sino lo escribo nunca voy a saber como va a quedar". Espero que les guste. Saludos! Ah…casi me olvido… o dejen reviews!

_**El Secreto de las Ruinas**_

_Por Akiko-SamaN_

Capítulo 1: En la Ciudad

¿No era suficiente acaso con demostrarle una y otra vez que no la quería?

¿No era demasiado tener que verlo coquetear con otras mujeres?

Si, lo era. Pero también era infinito el amor que ella le profesaba, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica y acalorándosele las mejillas de solo verlo.

Era triste, claro que si, pero a Orphen no le importaba mientras los tres tesoros estuvieran a salvo en sus manos.

Asali se encontraba bien desde hacia dos años, pero ellos seguían viajando. Habían acordado seguir juntos hasta que el tiempo les dijera que se separaran.

En el presente se encontraban en una cuidad no muy conocida, pero era la capital de una de las provincias más ricas en producción agrícola y ganadera del país. Hacías más de tres semanas que se encontraban allí, era extraño pasar tanto tiempo en un mismo, por lo que Cleo como Magic aprovechaban a visitar todos los monumentos más conocidos e increíbles de los alrededores, mientras Orphen dormía en una de las posadas.

-Magic cuanto crees que nos tengamos que quedar aquí?-

-No tengo la menor idea? Ya te estas aburriendo?-

-Algo asi…- dijo sonriendo de manera extraña. Magic comenzaba a notar ciertos cambios en el aspecto de Cleo desde hacia un año, pero conociendo la cauca, lo mejor que ella podía hacer es dejar el agua correr y dedicarse a otras cosas.

-Cleo, me sorprende que ya te aburras de dormir en una cama como la gente, comer cosas ricas y visitar los mejores lugares de esta cuidad- le dijo con un tono dubitativo.

-No es que me aburra, es que tengo ganas de seguir visitando otros lugares-

-Ah…pues en eso te doy toda la razón…Bien, Cleo se han hecho las doce del mediodía, iré a visitar a Chiako ¿Me quieres acompañar?- Chiako era la novia de Magic, se habían conocido hacía unos años y en cuanto él llegó a la cuidad volvieron a re-encontrarse, por lo que tomaron la decisión de permanecer el mayor tiempo posible juntos.

-Oh…No, te lo agradezco, pero quiero ir a visitar unas ruinas que me comento el hombre la tienda de dulces-

-¿Segura? Chiako te ha tomado mucho cariño¿sabes?- le dijo con una sonrisa a su compañera.

-¿Si? Pues mándale saludos de mi parte, pero es que me intriga saber que hay allí-

-¿Y si le pides al Maestro que te acompañe?-

-¿A Orphen dices? Mh…-

Magic la observo indecisa, el solo sonreía, Cleo parecía estar pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de estar a solas con su Maestro…

-No, Magic. Orphen llegó muy tarde anoche, quizás este cansado, no iré a molestarlo-

-Bien, pero no creo que deberías ir sola-

-Bah…no va a pasarme nada-

-Eso espero, bueno Cleo, me voy a lo de Chiako, si quieres pasar por allí no va haber problema-

-Oh, claro. Lo haré en cuanto termine de visitar las ruinas. Además el negocio del padre de Chiako vende los mejores pasteles de queso que he probado o- dijo con una sonrisa soñadora.

Magic comenzó a reírse, hasta que a lo lejos una voz femenina y una muchacha de cabellos largos castaños se acercaba corriendo.

Se colgó del cuello de Magic y le besó muy apasionada. Cleo sonrió al ver semejante escena, más siendo Magic muy tímido y Chiako muy efusiva.

Una vez que ella se le descolgó y le sonrió a Cleo con cariño y le beso la mejilla, abrazándola también a ella.

-Cleo, me alegro mucho de verte, mi padre manda a decirte que tiene un nuevo pastel de queso esperándote en la vitrina del negocio-

-o no me digas eso ahora que no puedo ir-

-T.T ¿porque no?- preguntó apenada

-Es que ahora me voy a visitar las ruinas de aquí cerca-

Como si se hubiese enterado de una noticia terrible, Chiako colocó sus manos en su boca y comenzó a sollozar. Cleo y Magic se asustaron por ese gesto.

-Chiako ¿que sucede?- le pregunto su novio, muy preocupado.

-Es que esas ruinas son muy peligrosas, Cleo, por favor hazme caso y no vayas sola, te lo ruego- a Cleo le extraño que alguien reaccionara así de manera tan sorpresiva, por lo que decidió entrelazar sus manos con las de Chiako y sonreírle cariñosamente.

-Chia-chan, no va a pasarme nada, créeme. He viajado con este par de idiotas por mucho tiempo y hemos estado metidos en cualquier clase de problema. No va a pasarme nada- soltó sus manos con una sonrisa y se la encargo a Magic, mientras ella se daba media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con aspereza por la plaza principal de la cuidad.

La observó alejarse y su rostro se ensombreció.

Como un susurro perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, Chiako dijo…

"Te marchas para ya nunca jamás volver…" mientras que se fue aferrando más a Magic, quien la abrazo sobre protectoramente y le besó la frente con cuidado.

La tomó de la mano y la hizo dar una vuelta enfrente de él, ella se sorprendió y lo miró extrañada.

-¿Y eso porque?-

-Es que hoy te ves hermosa-

Chiako le sonrió y a continuación depositó en los labios de su novio un tierno beso.

Realmente él notaba cualquier cambio en ella, ya sea de actitud como en vestimenta. Este día había escogido una pollera larga y muy pomposa de flores pequeñas azules y una blusa de color celeste haciéndole juego. El cabello lo llevaba suelto y brillante como siempre, con su característico aroma a flores silvestres. Sus ojos destellantes violetas observaban las sonrisas de Magic con un cariño infinito.

Ambos tomados de las manos comenzaron a caminar por la calle principal, donde la jovencita debía comprar unas cuantas cosas.

El camino a las ruinas no podía ser mas tortuoso, a merced de los rayos del sol y con una sola botellita de agua parecía estar cruzando un desierto sin llegar nunca a ver la recta final.

Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola alta de caballo, algo enmarañado por la rapidez con la que caminaba cuesta arriba hacia las ruinas, escondidas en lo más profundo de una cueva.

La entrada a la cueva parecía cada vez más lejana, dejando a una agitada Cleo descansando a mitad de camino.

Tomó el agua que llevaba dentro de su mochila en una botellita azul brillante y bebió con fervor el contenido, calmando a ese monstruo dentro de ella que pedía agua.

Descanso por unos diez minutos, mientras su respiración volvía a ser normal. Realmente pensaba que en un día de verano esa no tendría que ser una agradable salida.

Aunque prefería eso q tener que recorrer la cuidad sola. O aún peor tener que quedarse en la posada donde se hospedaban a soportar el mal humor del hechicero negro. La vena de la cien comenzó a tomar un considerable tamaño al recordarlo llegando a las cuatro de la madrugada con un aliento a cerveza y las ropas desordenadas.

Flash Back

Cleo despertó de un saltó cuando sintió a alguien entrar en su habitación y apoyarse en la pared.

-¡Quien esta ahí!- pregunto asustada, mientras que la figura aún seguía allí.

-¡Hágase ver o llamo a alguien!- advirtió muy nerviosa.

Pero una voz profunda y muy sexy habló entre las profundidades de la habitación.

-¿Ahora me tienes miedo, niña?- era Orphen, que se encontraba en un estado claramente deplorable, con la ropa puesta de cualquier manera y el rostro rojo de tanto alcohol. La hermosa mirada desafiante que siempre llevaba consigo ahora sólo era estaba perdida y triste.

-Orphen… ¿Qué haces a estas horas aún levantado?- le dijo, levantándose de la cama y no reparando en la poca ropa que tenía puesta. Solo un camisón muy corto de color amarillo con breteles sobre sus hombres desnudos.

Orphen sintió una desagradable sensación de cosquilleo en cuanto las manos de ella le tomaron los brazos y lo obligaron a sentarse a las orillas de la cama.

El la miraba perdido, mientras ella cargaba un vaso con agua en el baño.

Orphen fijó su vista en las largas piernas de la rubia, mientras ella le levantaba el rostro para que se bebiera el líquido. El haciendo dotes de su fuerza la tomó de los brazos, obligándola a acostarse en la cama.

La miraba fijamente, tratando de reorganizar la situación en su cabeza, mientras ella, muerta de miedo, solo mantenía las manos apretando la colcha de la cama.

El se encontraba encima de ella, amenazadoramente comenzó a acercarse a sus breteles, y con sus dientes comenzó a despojarlos de su piel. En cuanto Cleo comenzó a sentir ese arrebato por parte del hechicero y lo quito de encima de ella de un solo golpe seco con el puño. Orphen cayó al suelo por no tener estabilidad sobre sus propios pies. Se toco la quijada donde Cleo había dejado un moretón lo suficientemente importante como para despertarlo su borrachera. Levantó la mirada y lo que vio lo hizo sentirse el hombre más imbécil del universo.

Cleo estaba arrodillada en la cama, con la cabeza agacha y con sus manos sosteniéndose los breteles del vestido.

-Cleo…Yo…- comenzó a hablar, pero ella lo detuvo con su mano.

-No digas nada, Orphen. Ninguna de las excusas que estas pensando cambiara lo que intentaste hacer- le dijo con la mirada perdida.

Fin del Flash Back

Desde esa misma mañana, ninguno de los dos volvió a dirigirse la palabra o siquiera estar en el mismo cuarto juntos. Orphen sabía perfectamente que Cleo no iba a perdonarlo, por lo que no la obligo a soportar su presencia, sino que se quedo en su habitación reflexionando lo estúpido que había sido.

No sólo estaba borracho, lo que significaba que solo deseaba quitarse la ganas acostándose con la primera mujer que viera, sino que esa chica con la intento algo no era otra que Cleo. Orphen no era ningún idiota, sabía que a ella le sucedía algo con él, que rebasaba la simple barrera de compañeros. Por lo que no encontraba manera de disculparse. Era un milagro que ella supiese golpear de esa manera, sino no sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer. Con esos pensamientos comenzó a golpearse con la almohada…Aunque no era solo eso en lo que pensaba, la imagen del cuerpo de Cleo debajo de él le producía un placer insaciable, al respirar sobre su piel, al rozarla con su lengua al intentar quitarle el vestido…No era precisamente un pensamiento que lo mantuviera tranquilo. Quería poder disculparse, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo agradable que la sola idea de tenerla solo para el le producía.

"Soy un enfermo…Casi la obligo a…¿Y encima me siento orgulloso de haberlo hecho?...bueno casi hecho…¡Dioses! Esa maldita imagen me esta volviendo loco" y nuevamente oculto su cabeza debajo de la almohada con frustración.

Cleo seguía ascendiendo por las rocas, intentando no lastimarse con ninguna roca.

Llevaba un vestido casi igual al suyo amarillo, solo que este era de color violeta oscuro, con unas cintas detrás de su espalda, sujetando la vestimenta al cuerpo de la jovencita. Llevaba las mismas sandalias de siempre y su bolso de color marrón oscuro, donde tenía el mapa de las ruinas y algunas cosas para comer. Más algunos objetos personales que llevaba a todos lados.

Leki iba a su lado con su andar tranquilo, mientras miraba a su dueña refunfuñar por el largo camino hacia la entrada de la cueva.

Cleo estaba cansada, ya no quería caminar más, pero si no seguía tenía que pasar toda la tarde en la cuidad, o en el negocio de Chiako, si bien Cleo la quería mucho a ella y a Magic y estaba feliz porque ellos estuvieran juntos. El verlos sólo le recordaba que ella jamás tendría una oportunidad con el hechicero.

Sacudió su cabeza con ímpetu y miró hacia arriba donde para su sorpresa estaba la ansiada cueva esperándola a que entrase a descubrir alguno que otro secreto.

Se emociono tanto que comenzó a caminar más rápido de que costumbre, sientiendo los rayos del sol azotando su cuerpo con calor y dolores de cabeza. Pero eso ahora no le importaba, había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba.

-----------------------------Fin del Capítulo 1--------------------------------

Nota de la Autora:

Hola a todos! Gracias por leer el fic, espero que dejen reviews, sobre si les gusto o no. Las criticas son bien recibidas ¬¬ los tomates no, así que no tomen tanta confianza…U

Espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado, no se que rumbo tome la historia en si, pero ya tengo planeados los primeros tres caps. Los iré subiendo a medida que los tenga listo y revisados. Calculo que uno por semana estará bien, espero sus respuesta…Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Como están mis queridos lectores? Espero que muy bien, yo he comenzado ya el período de clases en la Universidad, pero de todos modos iré avanzando con los caps lo más que pueda o me esta gustando mucho como va quedando…jejeje.

A los que escribieron reviews se los agradezco de corazón, es muy agradable saber que alguien valora lo que escribo. Y a los que leen y no dejan reviews, también se los agradezco, es una manera de darme cuenta que la historia esta gustando. ¡¡¡Gracias!

Ahora les dejo el 2 Capítulo…

**_EL Secreto de las Ruinas_**

_Por Akiko-SamaN_

Capítulo 2: Hay alguien más

A simple vista las paredes de la cueva eran horribles y Cleo sintió que algo le caía por el cuello, despertándole la incomoda sensación que no estaba sola en la cueva.

Pero recordó que al ser un lugar turístico la posibilidad que de fuese alguien era más que remota.

Quiso averiguar de que se trataba por lo que introdujo su mano entre sus cabellos, y descubrió (acompañado de un suspiro, claro está) que sólo era agua que caía del techo de la cueva, las paredes estaban brillantes por los pequeños caminos que el agua se habría paso y el piso estaba algo resbaloso, por lo que la jovencita creyó más cómodo y conveniente quitarse las sandalias, así caminaría mucho más tranquila.

Luego de media hora caminando, nada le llamaba la atención, parecía una cueva común y corriente, no le veía lo "interesante, audaz y peligroso" que la revista de la cuidad decía sobre ella.

Siguió caminando y caminando, sin detenerse ningún momento a descansar, dándose cuenta que le llevaría un buen rato encontrar algo divertido que hacer allí.

La profundidad con la que comenzó a descender por una abertura a su derecha la asustó mucho, pero valiéndose de la poca cordura que le quedaba continuó su camino.

Al cabo de hora y media de no descansar, llegó a lo que parecía una recamara dentro de la cueva, con el techo considerablemente más alto que el que venía viendo a medida que avanzaba. Las paredes estaban revestidas con piedra caliza blanca y en el centro se encontraba un pedestal, con inscripciones en runas.

Se acercó sigilosa, con paso lento y respiración acompasada. Sus ojos se veían reflejados en el cristal celeste que recubría el pedestal. Las runas le llamaban mucho la atención, por lo que no podía dejar pasarla oportunidad de repasar su significado en un libro que le había prestado Magic.

Se sentó en el suelo de la cueva y sacó de su mochila el dichoso libro. Comenzó a voltear las páginas con nerviosismo, si bien Magic le había enseñado a descifrar lo que las runas decían, aún no se consideraba una experta.

Con sus ojos seguía diferentes tipos de símbolos, algunos le gustaban por sus firuletes mientras que otros eran acompañados de imágenes con cabezas descuartizadas y cuerpos mutilados.

Esa imagen le desagrado mucho, se asustó y cerró el libro. Volvió a tomar aire profundamente, dejando que todo su cuerpo no se dejara invadir por unas estúpidas imágenes.

Abrió el libro con algo de miedo, pero la página donde su atención se había concentrado era más que interesante. El titulo profesaba el poder que le proferían las runas al que las usara con respeto y dedicación. Le conferían poderes inimaginables y muy peligrosos en caso de no saberlos manejar con sabiduría.

Cleo leía con suma atención, hasta que un ruido de pasos la desconcertó. Tomo sus cosas y se escondió detrás de una de las aberturas, del otro lado del pedestal, que se podría decir que era la salida de esa recamara.

Guardo silencio, esperando que aquella persona se diera a conocer. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando el que apareció en la otra entrada era Orphen.

Cleo se encontraba contenta por eso, si bien el había hecho o había intentado hacerle algo horrible, no podía odiarlo. Puso un pie fuera de donde se encontraba, pero volvió a llevarlo contra su pierna en cuanto vio que el hechicero no se encontraba solo.

Una hermosa joven de cabellos lila y ojos negros estaba a su lado, ambos tomados de la mano.

Cleo presentía que la ocasión era demasiado perfecta para ella, cerró sus ojos relajando sus músculos y dejando esa imagen atrás. Si bien ella estaba enamorada del joven, este parecía no notarla cerca de el, siempre había sido, así y los únicos momentos que podía disfrutar de la compañía del otro siempre había algo que los interrumpía.

Volvió sus ojos al hechicero, quien ahora abrazaba fuertemente contra el a la muchacha de cabellos lila.

-¿Y dime para que me trajiste aquí?- pregunto el, sorprendido por la ubicación que la señorita había elegido.

-Para mostrarte estas hermosas ruinas, han estado aquí desde mucho antes que nosotros llegáramos a la cuidad, y como mencionaste que eras hechicero, entonces creí que seria un buen lugar para nosotros dos…solos- ella apoyo sus manos en el trasero de Orphen, quien se sobresalto pero la tomo de la cintura y le devoro los labios a besos.

Si hubiese un momento perfecto para huir de allí corriendo, definitivamente era ese.

Pero había algo que no la dejaba alejarse, algo que la tenia sujetada de las muñecas y de los tobillos. Por más que intentase safarse no lo lograría, cada vez que ella impulsaba su cuerpo en alguna dirección, "eso" que la sostenía, le sujetaba el cuello con fuerza y la obligaba a ver la escena.

Mientras, Orphen y la muchacha comenzaban a quitarse la ropa, ella el chaleco de el y el la blusa de ella. Los besos aumentaban en intensidad, y la incomodidad de la ropa se hacia clara.

Cleo seguía forcejeándole a la nada, los tobillos comenzaban a hinchársele de los esfuerzos que hacia y las muñecas le dolían.

Orphen estaba ya sin remera, con el pantalón desabrochado y la muchacha sin la blusa, con el corpiño a punto de separar de su cuerpo. Cuando ambos sintieron ruidos detrás de ellos. El primero en voltear fue el hechicero, que al principio no podía ver absolutamente nada, pero pronto percibía que alguien estaba moviéndose. Aguzo la vista y logro ver cabellos rubios balanceándose con fervor cerca de la salida de la recamara.

Cleo, por su parte, seguía luchando por escaparse de allí, hasta que de pronto, como si alguien la soltase de repente, se vio frente a los ojos de Orphen. Este no sabia muy bien como reaccionar, Cleo se encontraba claramente aterrada por algo, con el cabello completamente desordenado (recuerden que lo tenia atado en una cola de caballo) y el notaba algo rojo rodeando sus muñecas. Ella, por puro instinto salió corriendo de allí. Orphen tomo su remera y sujetándola con fuerza en su mano derecha comenzó a correr detrás de la muchacha.

Estaba asustada, aterrada, dolorida y triste. Se sentía culpable por haber visto algo que no deseaba llegar tener que experimentar jamás. Corría cuanto las piernas le dejaran, sentía como el cabello se iba liberando de la hebilla al que lo había sometido. Sus ojos veían borroso, como si alguien comenzara a tapárselos con pequeñas esferas trasparentes y brillantes.

Orphen reconocía que ella corría muy rápido, porque al poco tiempo de comenzar a perseguirla ella desapareció de su vista. "Estaba asustada y las muñecas maltratas…Si alguien llego a poner un solo dedo encima juro que mi espada de la luz acabara con todos los hombres de esta cuidad… ¡Cleo aparece maldita sea!" Los pensamientos del muchacho eran cada vez mas desesperantes, entraba en cada recoveco que se le presentara, revisaba con la vista todas las aberturas que se le habrían paso, pero no podía encontrarla. Pero como si alguien lo guiara por un nuevo camino, tomo una bifurcación a su derecha y comenzó a correr cada vez más rápido, prácticamente enterraba los pies en las rocas, estaba furioso y aun no entendía el porque.

Como si una brisa le acabara de pasar por la espalda, un escalofrió le atravesó todo el cuerpo. Algo malo, algo horrible le estaba sucediendo a su pequeña.

Su vista se enfoco en una visible luz, pequeña y brillante delante suyo. Apuro a sus piernas a llegar mas rápido, Cleo estaba en peligro, lo presentía en cada fibra de su ser.

Continuó caminando por un trecho aún más tedioso, resbalándose con el agua que brotaba de las paredes. Intentando, en vano, llamar a Cleo a los gritos.

Nada daba resultado, hasta que la luz divisada antes comenzó a hacerse más clara y definida por el recoveco de una de las piedras. Las piernas ya no le resistían la tensión que sentía de solo imaginarse a su querida Cleo herida, lastimada o en peligro.

La luz pequeña, comenzó a hacerse más grande, iluminándole el rostro, trayéndole el calor de la misma, sonrió al sentir ese cosquilleo en las mejillas.

Se adentro poco a poco, caminando sigilosamente. Un extraño aroma metálico le llego directo a las fosas nasales, declarándole que en el lugar había sangre.

Sus ojos se posaron, sin quererlo en una figura extraña delante de él. Iluminada apenas por unos leves rayos de luz provenientes de una vela a su derecha.

La imagen que Orphen vio a continuación visualizándose delante de sus ojos era la más horrible que jamás había visto.

Cleo estaba atada con unas cadenas muy finitas por las muñecas y los tobillos a una cruz de metal negro. Su rostro mostraba algunas cicatrices, al igual que todo su cuerpo. El vestido que tenía puesta estaba rasgado en el abdomen, las piernas presentaban algunos cortes pequeños que sangraban y los brazos tenían moretones. El cabello lo tenía suelto y claramente muy alborotado.

Orphen se encontraba tan horrorizado que no se percato en ningún momento que Cleo lo estaba mirando con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Or…Orphen…- lo llamó suavemente.

Orphen corrió hacia ella e intentó acercarse a la cruz, pero había una especie de pared invisible que no le dejaba acercarse más que escasos metros.

-Orphen…- ella le seguía llamando, llenándolo de tristeza, no podía acercarse.

-Cleo, te sacaré de allí, tu no te mueves y no desesperes, yo voy a sacarte de allí. ¡Aguanta Cleo!- le decía continuamente, mientras que la niña no soportaba el ardor de la heridas, la cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía adormilada.

-No…Cleo no cierres los ojos, voy a ayudarte pero es que todavía no se como- las dudas de Orphen se vieron tapadas por una voz melancólica pero muy dulce…

"Solo existe una manera de ayudarla…Y esa, hechicero, es quitándola con tus poderes de esa cruz"

-¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó algo alarmado.

"No es momento para presentaciones ahora, hechicero, tu querida amiga esta en peligro y no creo que sepas como hacerla salir de esa situación"

-Yo…Claro que no lo se, Cleo esta mal…Y yo no se como ayudarla- balbuceo bajando la cabeza, dejando que una pequeñas y cristalinas esferas salieran de sus ojos.

"No desesperes, hechicero…Cleo es mucho más fuerte de lo que aparenta, ella estará bien, porque confía en ti…Esa niña que vez allí atrapada confía más en ti que en ninguna otra persona"

Orphen levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en ella, quien lo miraba de manera gentil. Volvió su rostro al de Cleo, quien por alguna razón estaba sonriendo, pero no mostrando un gesto explicito con los labios, sino que le sonreía con la mirada. Esa imagen lleno de fuerza al joven hechicero.

-Voy a sacarte de allí, Cleo. Aunque muera, tu y yo regresaremos juntos ¿lo recuerdas? Somos compañeros y nadie me separara de ti- le dijo con esa terrible sonrisa sexy que logra que las piernas de Cleo se trasformen en gelatina.

Si bien Cleo añoraba unas palabras como esas y se sentía extremadamente feliz de poder escuchar al corazón de Orphen hablar por primera vez, y no a su orgullo. Una punzada de tristeza le embargo el corazón al escuchar que el acompañaba esas palabras con una mirada desafiante y amistosa, sino que condecoraba sus promesas con un cariñoso "compañera".

Orphen clavó su mirada en el espacio entre la cruz y él, dejando en claro que estaba de acuerdo con lo que sea que esa voz quisiera decirle.

-Voy a salvarla y ambos volveremos juntos…Ahora dime que debo hacer- confesó con una media sonrisa surcando su joven y varonil rostro.

"Primero que nada, debes concentrarte en lo que realmente quieres hacer, en si realmente deseas que ella vuelva a tu lado"

-Claro que quiero que vuelva a mi lado ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así?-

"Me ha dado la impresión de que ella no se siente muy bien contigo últimamente…Por eso te pregunto si realmente es buena idea lo que estas por hacer"

-¡Claro que lo es!-gritó con terquedad-Cleo y yo estamos juntos hace más de tres años, ella siempre ha estado ahí para mi, siempre me ha regalado una sonrisa cuando necesitaba que alguien me dijera si estaba haciendo las cosas bien, ella siempre estuvo…y es hora de que yo haga lo mismo…-sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Cleo- tu siempre te has preocupado por mi, me has dicho que hacer y que no, y Cleo…tu ya me salvaste millones de veces, y esta es la única manera que tengo de remendar todas las cosas malas que he hecho contigo…¿confía en mi, si? Se que es difícil, pero nunca te dejaría sola… ¿Estas lista?- finalizo con una mirada tierna.

Cleo le sonrió brevemente provocando que las lágrimas que con tanto empeño intentaba esconder brotaran de sus maravillosos ojos y bajaran por sus mejillas, hasta tocar el suelo frío de la cueva.

Algo que tomó por sorpresa a Orphen, quien observándola atentamente, le devolvió la sonrisa y mentalmente se juro "Esto no volverá a pasar…No permitiré que la aparten de mi lado".

Llevó sus manos a su pecho, elevándolas y cerró sus ojos…

-Estoy listo…Ahora dime que es lo que debo hacer- ordenó.

"Hechicero…Eres tu el que debe salvarla, yo ya he hecho suficiente"…

-¡¿Qué!- Orphen no entendía que quería decir con eso.

Continuará…

---------------------------------Fin del Capítulo 2---------------------------

Nota de la Autora:

Bueno, me ha quedado un poco más largo que el anterior. Les agradezco de corazón a todos los que escribieron reviews. No tengo idea de que es lo irá pasando en la historia conforme vaya avanzando, lo que si les diré es que tendrá sus momento tristes y dramáticos como todo fic, pero también me daré la libertad de hacer chistes, así se aligera un poco el ambiente. Créanme cuando les digo que tengo fama entre mis amigos de escribir fics tristes. (ToT y algunos me odian por eso)

Creo que eso es todo…

Agradezco a:

Verito S.: AMIGA! Jejeje…gracias por le review, sabia que podía contar contigo.

Shigeru: Hola boy! Gracias por el review! w besho!

Cleo Everlasting: niña! Wow…que halago para mi recibir un review tuyo, en verdad muchísimas gracias por leerme…espero que este Cáp sea de tu agrado…o

Ahora si…me fui…


End file.
